The Imagination User!
by myfunvideos
Summary: The man who this is about is an otherworlder, with knowledge of Remnant and many shows and fictions of his time. He has come to change things, for the better or for the worse! And now his story begins! Self-insert and OP fanfiction!
1. Main Character Description

**The** **Imagination** **User!**

 **Summary:** The man who this is about is an otherworlder, with knowledge of Remnant and many shows and fictions of his time. He has come to change things, for the better or for the worse! And now his story begins! "Let's get the move on!" "Let's give it a whirl" "It's time to Duel!"

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.s!

 **Main Character Description:** Fernando. Basically me but better. 17 years old, black hair, neck length. Ren-like hair-style minus the pink strand, Silver eye on the left eye, while Gold eye on the Right. Slightly tanned skin. 5'11: 5 feet and 11 inches tall. Kirito-like build, wears sweatpants, Red T-shirt with a multi-color star in the middle: Top side: Pink, Top-right side: Blue, Top-left side: Purple, Bottom-left side: Orange, Bottom-right side: Yellow, Middle-left side: Green, and Middle-Right side: Red. On the back of the T-shirt is the 'Kingdom Key' Keyblade. The short sleeves on the shirt are Green, Collar is Orange, Gray and white "Asics" shoes with white socks. The face similar to Lie Ten but with a faint smile. Zoo York jacket worn almost all the time.

 **Favorite foods:** Beef-Flavored Ramen, Chocolate-chip cookies, Chocolate flavored "Belvita", Dr. Pepper, Nestlé Milo, New England Clam Chowder, and so much to even try to describe.

 **Likes:** Rock and Pop music, likes girls and girls who like girls (don't judge), having lots of friends, games, the "Kingdom Hearts" game series, Anime, "Death Battle", Personal Samsung Galaxy S4, YouTube, certain Art, Fanfiction, and his personal Duel Disk.

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, bad guys (unless they're girls in which case he would help and such because reasons...don't look at me like!), insulting his likes, certain songs that involve Rap and Hip-hop (very little mind you), being lonely, being denied what he wants, Homework, and undercooked food!

 **Mentality:** A guy who likes to be other people from fiction making him slightly insane, yet smart, likes girl main characters, subborn, calm, Music man, slightly perverted, but because of fiction, will not make a move, unless it's opportune, loves messing with plot, will know lie from truth, pain, and Iced Tea!

 **Semblance:** Imagination: which means he can _literally_ do anything with no limits!

 **Weapon:** Duel Disk: Yes, the Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh! except it has a hidden sword- gun-scythe combo! (Like Qrow's) And has a pre-prepared deck with certain character and music to use!

 **Personality:** Kind to others, especially to friends, likes to mess around, very energetic, imaginative, friendly, smart, and somewhat crazy!

 **Alright!** **This** **story is underway please take it easy on me as it is my first story.** **Anyway hope to see you** **r reviews!**

 **Written: 2-13-17**

 **Published: 8-6-17**

 **Updated: 8-7-17**


	2. Partner Character Description!

**Samantha Ruiz**

 **Character Description:** 17 years old, dark brown short hair with front bangs. A kind of messy hairstyle. Both eyes are a dark brown almost black color, you can't tell if there are pupils. Skin is a Caramel color, height is 5'2 with a skinny build. Wears a comfy t-shirt with a Topking crown on the front, with comfy pants that have a few holes. The t-shirt's color is a dark blue with the crown is white. The shoes are doc boots with long black socks. Has dark, kind of bushy eyebrows with long eyelashes and a natural smile.

 **Favorite Foods:** Pancakes, sandwiches, cinnamon rolls, donuts, cookies, and everything sweet.

 **Likes:** Watching T.V., rock music, Donald Trump, and eating.

 **Dislikes:** Mean people, homework, dumb people, and soggy food.

 **Semblance:** _Art:_ She can draw anything she wants and it will become real.

 **Weapon:** Pencil that turns into a sword.

 **Personality:** Friendly, smart, kind of silly, Artistic, and very honest.

 **This is my partner/friend in real life who's also going to be in this story. Hope you like her character. Please note: Yes, she did want the whole pencil and sword bit and I discussed that with her but she insisted it be put here...so I did! Anyway up next, the story begins!**

 **Written: 2-14-17**

 **Published: 8-7-17**


	3. Prologue

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C.s!**

 **Prologue**

 **My** **P.O.V**

I just finished my story, now i wait outside my house in the backyard. I knew the portal would arrive in 5 minutes as i written in my story. I brought my toy Duel Disk and a bunch of cards that would be my ideal cards in the otherel world and I had a regular shirt that would be my ideal t-shirt when i pass through the portal. I knew I just needed to play along with my story as i go on!

"Now to open the door" I said to myself and as I said that through the dark stormy clouds fell what I needed. The Keyblade fell on the ground in front of me; stabbed in the ground.

"May my heart be my guiding key" after I said that I walked to the blade and looked down on it. I knew the moment I touched it, it would be the moment when my journey began.

I grabbed the blade with my right hand the my left hand, and the pulled it out of the ground with extreme ease.

I then slung it over my shoulder and looked at the sky, shedding a tear, for I knew I would miss my home, but I knew that _I_ (!) was not real as I'm a character of myself and I knew I'd be jealous of but that's why I made this story, to be an actual character in my own story, _definitely_ fourth-wall breaking but who cares, I know I don't! And so i grin at that!

 **(Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru)**

As soon as the music started (which I can hear) the eclipse happened, "It's time!" I said as the portal (which was from 'Timeless River' from 'Kingdom Hearts 2') appeared, I knew I had to unlock it, so I jumped back and twirled my Keyblade in the same manner Sora would have done, the tip of the blade shined and shot a beam of light at the door, then after the sound of a lock clicked, the door opened wide.

I looked back at my home, knowing it would be safe whether or not I'd be back. But I knew I'd be there for my family at the same time, so I looked back to the door.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go" I sing as I walk to the door. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go"

 **(Music Ends)**

As the music stopped, I stepped in and closed the door behind me. After doing so, i floated towards the other door (same door) in front of other door I just closed, after that, I stood in front of it and opened it.

After opening the door, I now stand in front of Beacon Academy ready for whatever comes my way.

As the door vanished behind me, I looked at myself and saw that I changed. Everything about me had changed as I went through the portal. My shirt that I had been wearing changed to the t-shirt from my character description. And my Keyblade became apart of of the back of my t-shirt like in the character description. My toy Duel Disk also changed and became real and was weaponized just like how I wanted in my character description. I looked down at the shiny ground and saw my eyes changed from Deep Dark Brown to Silver and Gold eyes just like the character description...again...

I look around and see nobody else is here, "Good nobodies here yet, I would have looked crazy if someone saw me" I say. I look back to Beacon. Alright, it's time! "Let's get the move on!" I shouted as I ran to Beacon to start my new adventure!

 **And so my journey begins! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Written: 2-13-17**

 **Published: 8-8-17**


	4. Ch 1: A New Beginning!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.s!

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning!**

 **My P.O.V.**

I arrived at Beacon's elevator and pushed the button to go up. The door opened immediately and I stepped in and pressed the button to close the door, which it did so immediately, and I pressed the top floor button. As I felt myself go to the top, I thought about what I wanted to do now...I guess stick with the plan then...a lot of people are going to be mad at me for what I'm going to do, but come on one of you probably might do the same if you were as crazy as me...heh, this is going to be fun!

 _One minute later..._

After the doors opened, I saw Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch for the first time in my nonexistent life, they looked my way as I saw them.

I walked in front of Ozpin's desk and stared all stoic at them to take in their confused, yet tense expressions.

I broke the silence by saying in a Ruby-like way, that also threw threw off their composure, "Hi", waving at them like a kid. After purposefully throwing them off their game, I said in my normal voice, "My name is Fernando, it's nice to finally meet you!" as I say this I (out of habit) cross my arms and unintentionally show my Duel Disk.

Ozpin, looking ready to say to say his name, was shut up by me saying, "I already know you and Glynda are, Professor Ozpin, how I know is not important, in order for me to explain properly, I need to unlock my Aura, but I can't do it, so I ask 'can you unlock my Aura please?'" Glynda, being the closest, walked up to me, I let out a faint smile to show I'm friendly.

"I'm only someone who wants to be an ally with you, an ally joining in on this 'chess game' as you would describe it" I say to Ozpin to test out his mentality, I then turn to Glynda and ask, "Can we begin please?" and right on cue, I closed my eyes and concentrate as she says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." After that I felt power course through my veins as I opened my eyes and saw I was glowing Rainbow and that Glynda looked tired after doing to "Aura Chant" as they would call it.

"Now what I'm about to say must not leave this room, please" I say as my eyes were glowing their individual colors, then after a moment, my Aura (eyes included) died down to normal, "And before you ask, yes I do have a Silver eye like the tale of the Silver eyes" I said smugly before I looked at their shocked faces. Hahaha! They look hilarious! I mean, in a weird sense, I basically revealed one of their few very well kept secrets, I chuckled at how funny this was!

"I also know about the 'Four Maidens' being real." I said, and at this point they looked even more shocked, slack-jaw, mouths agape and everything.

"And by the way, how's Amber?" Now they just looked like a combination of both tense and shocked, can't really blame them, they probably think that I was apart of Cinder's plan to take the Fall Maiden's power. Well, before they ask any questions, I quickly used my Semblance.

 **'Pause'** I thought as the world around me stopped, turning from color to Black and White. I did this for a reason, my friend was going to be in this world soon. I showed her my story **(AN: This story)** from beginning to 'Amber?', so she's going to be coming over here as well. Might as well wait for her patiently then.

"Hmm...I wonder how she is going to get here...especially on Valentine's Day, so I guess this would be another gift for her I suppose..." I said out loud as I knew no one would hear me, "Hmm...I got it!" I shouted as I utilize my Semblance and put my fingers in a familiar Cross-Finger Formation, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " I shout as another me appeared right next to me, I begin.

"Go outside and wait for her to fall into this world"

"OK!" He said as he turn and left the building via elevator to wait for me and my partner to reunite.

 **Written: 2-14-17**

 **Published: 11-8-17**

 **Now I bet you are all wondering what took me so long to make another chapter. I mean, hell, I made you all wait for 3 months I think, not exactly what I'd call a good author but I'm a beginner to these sort of things, so sorry. Little disclaimer here, my character in this story is tied to my written version of this story, so I can only write his knowledge from 9 months ago. That being said, he won't know the current date and time until he makes it out of Chapter 12 1/2, so unfortunately for you guys, who might be wishing it, he can't know what going on out here until that time, so you're just going to have to bear with me on that. Another thing, the reason the chapters may be a bit short is because the original written story was shorter, I also edited _A LOT_ of mistakes, here is (obviously) the improved version of the "on-paper" story that I have with me.**

 **I also have a cover picture for this story that I made but I have to find it all over again. So, unless you want to wait for me to find it again, maybe one of you might want to make it and stuff, I'm not that good but I'm not bad either.**

 **Anyway, getting back on track, you want to know the problems with me and my story.**

 **Well to put it simply, I was busy, bored, and lazy. Busy because I was moving, had to help do A LOT! Bored because I needed to be in the mood for story-making. Lazy because I was playing new games I got recently, forgetting, and reading other Fanfiction! So sorry for the wait, but like I'm trying to say is, don't expect things to get better. I will still try be frequent, but that's as far as I am willing to take it.**

 **Anyway have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **By the way, if you review, I will, from now on, answer questions you might have any such!**

 **P** **lease leave constructive criticism to help better my story, no flames please!**

 **Also check out my profile! I finally updated so this'll give you the incentive to maybe motivate me! See ya!**


	5. Ch 2: Waiting For S

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.s!

 **Chapter 2** **: Waiting for S...**

 **My P.O.V.**

As I waited in Ozpin's for my partner, I started to think of bored I was getting, _'Must be quite the entrance if she is taking this long,'_ I thought as I sat on the floor, pulling my legs close to my chest, I blush as she (in the real world) reads my likes.

 _'Well, I'm bored, maybe I could do something while in this time-stopped space,'_ I stand back up and walk up to Ozpin's desk.

I see a port on the side of the desk, I smirk because I knew right then and there, this was going to be fun.

I held my hand up, palm facing upward as a puff of pink smoke enveloped my hand. After a few moments, Lan's P.E.T. from Megaman NT Warrior appeared in my hand.

With a excited grin, I pulled out the extendable cord and shout, "Jack-In Megaman, Power-Up!!!" I've wanted to say that! As the cord connected, the desk turned on and the Hologram projection interface appeared. I saw Megaman appear in a bolt of lightning, opening his eyes, he looks exactly as how I expected him to.

I looked a little further on the hologram and saw many standard viruses minding their own business, messing with Ozpin's computer but smashing bits and all that.

In the same manner as the P.E.T., I made Battlechips appear in my hand.

Using my Semblance, I made my voice sound like Lan Hikari.

"Ready MegaMan?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Ready, Lan!" He said.

"Alright let's do it like we practiced!" I said.

"Got it!" He said before glowing purple

 **"Program Advance!"** We shouted simultaneously. **(AN: Make sure to watch MegaMan NT Warrior Episode 25 to find out what I'm talking about)**

 **"Cybersword, Battlechip-In! Download!"** I shouted at I slammed the First Battlechip in the appropriate slot in the P.E.T., once that happened Megaman's right hand glowed before it quickly changed to the **Cybersword**!

 **"Widesword, Battlechip-In! Download!"** I shouted as slammed the Second Battlechip in the same manner as the First. Once that happened, in the same manner as the right, the left hand Transformed into the **Widesword**!

 **"Longsword, Battlechip-In! Download!"** I shouted again as I slammed the Third Battlechip in the same manner as the other two Battlechips. This time, both swords dissolved in a purple electric fashion, now becoming a giant purple glowing electric sword that MegaMan held above his head, ready to slam!

With how bright the sword is becoming, it gets the attention of the viruses, which try to scurry away.

MegaMan then grabs the tall sword and with a battle cry, slams the sword onto the digital floor.

As the sword slams down onto the ground, it turns into a shockwave (which looks like an arrow) and heads straight for the viruses.

 _Boom!_ On impact, it makes a mildly loud digital explosion, as the viruses turn into pixals before disappeared, signifying their deletion.

"Alright, you did it MegaMan!" I praised.

"All in a day's work, Lan," He said with a smile.

I unplugged the P.E.T. before making the P.ET. and the Battlechips dissappear in the same manner that they appeared.

 _'That takes care of some glitches that were apparently in Ozpin's computer, now to do the other thing,"_ I thought as I put my hand on Ozpin's desk.

The desk and my hand glowed bright yellow. I utilized my Semblance to put a virus vaccine, specifically for the Queen Chess Piece Virus that would cause too many problems in the future.

Best part about this vaccine is that it goes to the CCT tower near Beacon, so if Cinder were to use the virus, it would be deleted immediately.

I removed my hand from the desk, which promptly makes the computer-of-a-desk stop glowing.

"Now what do I do?" I ask myself. I look around and don't see much of anything to pass the time for waiting for my partner.

I blush while looking calm, "I hope her entrance to this world will be quite a show...I wonder Semblance she will choose...oh well, guess I'll have to read more Fanfiction," I brought out my phone and used my Semblance to give signal to my phone, essentially connecting me to the real world.

"Let's see...nothing so far..." I say in a bored manner. **(AN: Remember that this is me from 9 months ago, so he doesn't know what I know yet** I widen my eyes, I just felt what my other self felt, I was (figuratively) blown away. "That chocolate tasted amazing, my partner has got to try this!"

 **Written: 2-14-17**

 **Published: 11-11-17**


	6. Ch 3: Preparation!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.s!

 **Review turned PM:**

 **FandomReader12:** Okay, what the hickity heck is going on?!

 **Me:** I don't understand what you mean?

 **FandomReader12:** Seriously dude, you had your character reveal that universes secrets in pretty much the first part. You kind of show no restraint, at least wait until the third chapter. That way you could really mess with those other characters heads. But nonetheless good job on the narrative.

 **Me:** Thanks, and for your Information, I intended to do this so that after, I would trap their memories of our encounter in a jar! This was so they would be funny and flabbergasted, opposed to secretive and mindful.

 **FandomReader12:** Good idea, i will not stop you in your "quest".

 **Me:** Question: Can I post this PM conversation on my chapter?

 **FandomReader12:** Sure if you want, but remember if you want to suggest something in my storied (if you ever check them out) go to The Fandom Army forum.

 **Me:** Don't we got this backwards? Look at my profile description for details..

 **FandomReader12:** Yeah, i know but sometimes inspiration or ideas help. So what do ya say?

 **Me:** Maybe when I ACTUALLY get an idea...Aaron the OC? Cool...I guess...anyway I do accept request of my own...just add a Scenerio Storyline and must yadada check my profile for full details...

 **FandomReader12:** Cool, i'll PM you an idea when i get one.

 **Me:** And I you

 **FandomReader12:** Alright.

 **Sorry for short _er_ but unfortunately this was originally the shortest chapter in my collection of "The Imagination User!" so you might have to deal with it.**

 **Chapter** **3: Preparation!**

 **My P.O.V**

In my hand, was a Sorini Cacao flavored chocolate, which was for my partner to try out.

 _'I wonder what she'll think when she tries this out?'_ I wondered to myself. You see, in the real world **(AN: At the time anyway** I was trying to gauge her reaction towards the chocolate. I had one for her and one for me.

It's a good thing my Semblance is Imagination, because time is _still_ stopped, meaning I can do whatever ever I want, whenever I want!

 _'Still bummed out that the story of "Fairy_ _'s Fairy's Guardian" was discontinued, that was actually a really great story."_ I thought with a frown.

I look to the screen, "Hey, S. I know you're reading this, please, a cool entrance to your chapter to this world would be appreciated!" I said. **(AN: Samantha if you're reading this, don't take this to heart, this was from 9 months ago. I just had to say that stuff as it was on the original page.)**

"Now, what should I do to pass the time?" I ask myself.

I now start to think of my original idea for this story, where I would essentially reenact from the movie "Aladin" where I would be going through the streets of Vale to Beacon, singing the song, "Prince Ali."

I guess now's a good time to warm up then, "Make way for Prince Ali, say 'Hey' it's Prince Ali," I then stop and think of how well I still sing.

"Well, I guess that was a good warm up," I say cheerfully.

All of a sudden, in a pink puff of smoke appeared in front of me. Waving the smoke away, I saw a piece of paper with words on it float in the same spot the smoke was at.

I take the paper from the air and read the title of said page. I widen my eyes, for was I holding in my hands was my partner's Character Description, meaning that she would be arriving next chapter! **(AN: Go back 4 chapter for Samantha's Character Description!)**

"Awesome! Since she's going to be here, might as well give her the door for entry!" After saying that, using my Semblance, I snapped my fingers, which sent a spark flying through the ceiling to the sky above!

"Now to wait and see what happens!" I say excitedly. I unwrapped the chocolate in my hand and plopped it into my mouth, _'Delicious!'_

 **Written: 2-14-17 to 2-15-17**

 **Published: 11-14-17**

 **Thanks for being patient! And yes, my partner arrive next chapter so stay tuned!**

 **Tell your friends about this story! We're only scratching the surface of this story so don't worry, you will be entertained...hopefully.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	7. Ch 4: Samantha's Arrival!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my O.C.s!

 **Chapter 4: Samantha's Arrival!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Meanwhile in the real world of Earth, in Chino High School **(AN: At the time...)** the day after Valentine's Day, in a secluded area, stood Samantha Ruiz.

As per usual, she had a cheerily calm face. She was looking at the stormy night that was brewing about.

Being one for Art, she held a pencil in her right hand, ready to draw at any given moment.

Like Fernando, she knew about the other world of Remnant from multiple times she'd listen to him talk about what he tended to like and such.

I don't know if I said this already, but unlike me, she's never actually watched the show of **RWBY** , so naturally, she only knows of the show based on what I told her. Which is to the extent of **RWBY Volume 3** , **(AN: This was very true as the more important info came from Volumes 1 to 3, and before you ask, yes, at the time I watched all of Volume 4, before the story even became an idea. There really wasn't much important stuff that I hadn't already speculated from Volume 4, so it didn't seem worth mentioning at the time)** which means that she's knows about Semblances which is why she requested an Art Semblance.

After a moment of just staring at the strom, a door suddenly lands on the ground a couple of feet away from her.

Naturally, she flinched and yelped as it made loud contact with the ground, that it made a few cracks appear.

After a couple of moments of trying to compose herself, she looked at the door and immediately recognized it!

It was Timeless River door that Fernando her from his mobile phone, the day before. **(AN: Yes, I actually _showed_ her what it looked back then. Check it out in order to figure exactly what the door looks like.)**

After a few moments of staring curiously at the door, a sudden, pink puff of smoke appeared on the left side of the door. The smoke soon dissipated to reveal a taped pink slip of paper just sticking to the door.

She walked to where the slip was hanging from and said, "I wonder what this is..." She kinda knew what she was getting into as she read from the beginning to Chapter 3, so she knew that this would be interesting of a thing to do.

"This is probably apart of Fernando's story...I guess I have to play along," She stopped in front of the sheet and bowed slightly to check what was on the note.

It said, ' _Well Samantha, your ride to the other world is here, and like you've asked, I've made the entrance insane, so expect the unexpected'_ **(AN: No seriously, when I asked her how I should make her entrance to Remnant, she said to make it insane...shocker right? Not for me though!)**

After reading the note, she moved to stand in front of the door, then she grabbed the handles and (with a bit of effort) pulled and opened the door.

She peered inside the door and saw that there was completely white space; blank, no floor, no sky, no nothing.

Still even though what she was seeing was essentially not there, she still walked in and closed the door behind her.

Immediately, once the door closed it was made a series of sparkles **(AN: Imagine Tinker Bell's Pixie dust effect)** and vanished.

She stepped back and waited for the insane ride.

After a few moments, she heard cracking and looked around and saw the white space cracking like glass.

She sighed.

And screamed as the glass broke, which sent her plummeting and falling, to reveal a mix of Rainbow colors as she was going down!

 **(Bring Me To Life** **by Evanescence)**

 _'Where is that music coming from?'_ She thought _as_ she was _still_ screaming! **(AN: No joke, when I asked her how she wanted her fall to be, she thought this thought _while screaming_! Ahem! Don't blame me, this was _not_ _my_ idea)**

A few minutes later!

 **(Music End)**

After the song ended, she was falling from the clear skies of Remnant.

 **Line Break!**

Down below, the shadow clone that I made, was out on the courtyard of Beacon Academy, he looked up to the sky and saw Samantha falling pretty fast.

He held out his hands waiting.

A few moments later she landed in his arms, perfectly in bridal style.

She looked to his face, "Thanks," She said as she stood up from the clone's arms.

"You're welcome!" He said cheerily.

 **Written: 2-15-17 to 2-27-17**

 **Published: 2-9-1** **8**

 **I updated Chapter 2 to fix the number of the episode that I wanted mention, originally it was ? before I fixed to say 25. So please, check it out for more emphasis on the chapter and how awesome it is supposed to be.**

 **I am _so_ sorry! I have the perfect excuse though, eh? You thought I was going to say no excuse? Clearly you don't know who I am! Anyway, I have been too lazy and mildly busy...pathetic right? Well, unfortunately that's life.**

 **Anyway, check out my profile description, I updated it with a request poll...thing. Basically, if you want me to...umm...what the hell did they call it...'Commission?'...yeah...right, if you want me to do that, leave a review for that and I'll get back to you! Keyword: Use the parameters I mentioned to make it more satisfying...for me at least.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	8. Ch 5: Reunion of F and S!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my O.C.

 **Chapter 5: Reunion of F and S!**

 **My P.O.V.**

As I sat on the floor on the top floor of Ozpin's office, still waiting for Samantha, I began to think of the many things I did since first writing _this_ page 'till March 5th. **(AN: At the time, sorry)** I can honestly say that the last couple of days were awesome to say the least!

For example, I went to Premiere event of "Sword Art Online -Ordinal Scale-". **(AN: It was great to be there!)** I told a few people about the great event!

Getting off track, I almost failed to notice the elevator opening.

I stood up from the floor and saw Samantha come out of the elevator with a faint smile, just like usual, "Hey Samantha!" I greeted with a wave as usual.

"Hey Fernando," She greeted back as she walked up to me. We both gave each other a hug. We stayed like this for what I assume was half a minute and let go.

"Well, you're welcome for the crazy entrance you requested!" I said with a smile and she giggled like usual.

"Well, you definitely did and I screamed through the whole way down," She said with mirth in her voice, "Speaking of, where did that music come from?" She asked with a curious smile, if that makes sense.

"Thanks, and the music was coming from all around you as you were falling, to fit the situation as I will continue to do in the future in and out of battle for fun!" I explained with a grin filled with joy and pride.

"Okay..." She said, seemingly understanding of my demented joy of fun.

Now there was another thing left to do, "Other me!" I slightly shouted, referring to my Shadow Clone just waiting there. He looked at me as he was leaning against the wall for comfort.

I stopped myself to think of what my Shadow Clone should do, "I need you to..." I said trailing off before cold sweat ran the side of my head.

 _'Hmm...what to do...too many ideas are swirling my head!'_ I thought frustratingly. And stupid Writer's block for making this get delayed for too long! **(AN: At that time, not now!)** To complete Team **F** ine **s** se I need a **N** , **S** , and/or **E**!

"Crap!" I shouted with frustration, surprising Samantha and my clone with how abrupt and loud that was, "I don't know what to do now!" I continued, "I have too many ideas swirling through my head that I can't decide!" I finished in palpable frustration at how easy it was to have an overflow of ideas to use!

 _'Bringing Sora, Bringing Naruto from other stories like "Shattered World", and/or other stuff are all great ideas, but I don't have time to implement them!"_ I thought in annoyance. **(AN: Yes, these were _actually_ my ideas to add in...I have a weird mindset, I'm aware this.)**

Calming down, no need to stress out about this...I got it! "(Sighs) Dispel please," I said to the Shadow Clone. It dispersed right after, in a puff of smoke.

"Samantha, I think I know what to do now...do you trust me?" I asked my **S** partner.

She smiled, and after a few moments, said "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

 **Written: 2-27-17 to 3-20-17**

 **Published** **: 4-12-2018**

 **Ok, so I will admit, I got lazy...in fact this was one of those rare occurrences of when I actually find time to do try edit and publish the original written story.**

 **Also, sorry about the short chapter, this was actually how much space my original draft was, to say the least.**

 **In case you were wondering, I started to make this story, 'till half of chapter 12, in High School, and I really wanted to actually post this. I still do.** **It's just that when I find the time, I usually either watch Y o u T u b e or play video games...usually the former. So, sorry about my lack of trying in advance as this _will_ be a _regular_ thing.**

 **Also I have joined P a t r e o n, if you want to check it out, check out my profile or bio for details!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	9. Ch 6: The Fun Starts!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my O.C.

 **Chapter 6** **: The Fun Starts!**

 **My P.O.V.**

"We're going to sign up to join Beacon Academy and then leave no trace of us ever being here!" I said excitedly towards my partner.

She simply smiled, "Cool," She said.

Great, now for the cool part of this! "Hey Samantha, do you want your Aura unlocked now?" I asked.

"Alright then," She said with smile.

"Okay, close your eyes and concentrate," I said as she nodded and closed her eyes. She looked like she was remaining calm, like usual, _'Heh, she'd be good friends with Blake,'_ I thought, giddying at prospect of the Cat Faunus and Samantha, just sitting down and reading together because of how much they like to read. I can definitely see that happening.

I placed my hand on top of Samantha's head, closed my eyes, and cited the magical words, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." After that Samantha started to glow green as I glowed rainbow for a moment before fading and making me feel winded, since I used my Aura to unlock her's.

After a few moments, I was able to weather the fatigue, but as for Samantha, she stopped glowing, no signs of fatigue anywhere.

"There you go!" I said with a smile, " Now you should be able to use your Art Semblance with your pencil," I explained to her thoughtfully, which reminded me, "Now I shall fulfill your other request _for_ your _pencil_ ," I said which made her smile (again).

Pointing my index finger at her pencil, I utilized my Semblance to make it glow, which after a moment, stop glowing, "There you go! Now your pencil can turn into a sword, just like you wanted!" I said and with a smile, she pressed the eraser part, (as if it were a pen) and it transformed into a yellow sword, like a pencil.

Then, she pressed a button on the handle which reversed the transformation to go back into a pencil, "Cool!" She said, slightly amazed.

"You're welcome!" I said happily.

"Thanks!" She said as she, unexpectedly gave me a hug, but nonetheless returned.

As we let go of go of each other, I realized how long has time been paused.

Just then I had another idea that would change the future! " Okay, let's do this!" I say with a grin!

 **Written: 3-21-17 to 4-4-17**

 **Published:** **4-12-2018**

 **Wow, 2 chapters in 1 day! This is impossible! But not for me it isn't, because today I had loads of free time!**

 **Once again, sorry for the short chapter, this was _looked_ longer on _paper_ or the original draft that this was made from, so sorry!**

 **Please review and no flames pleases!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	10. Ch 7: Signing Up For Beacon!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my O.C.

 **Chapter 7: Signing Up For Beacon!**

 **My P.O.V.**

I now face the still time frozen Ozpin. I turn to Samantha, thoughts sorted out, "Hide in the elevator until I call on you, ok?"

"Okay," She replied. Turning and heading to the elevator, she opens it, steps inside, and promptly closes it behind her.

I look at Ozpin, again. Bring out the script for the previous chapters to think of what to say. It hit me, _'Perfect...I know what to do now...I hope,'_ I thought, a little worried since I had many ideas going through my head.

 **"Play!"** I calmly commanded, which in turn made time resume as well as get its color back. Looking at Ozpin and Glynda, still looking rather tense, "No need to worry, I'm not with the enemy. I'm just a man who came from the future," I said, as to my statement, that was partially true as I already know what happened _in_ the future, "And don't worry, I'm here to change things for the better," Unless I meet Cinder and have a good _talk_ with her. What!?! I may be a good guy, but even _I_ want to _enjoy_ myself. I'll just leave a Clone to do the other stuff for me. Plus I have a certain fetish that I'd rather _not_ discuss with anyone, _so_ I'll just leave it at that! Don't judge me!

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, "So, can you sign me and partner up to go to Beacon, for you see, we are here to help with the inevitably oncoming threat!" I said with Vim, Vigor, and downright determination since I was very sure that Samantha and I would get to go to Beacon Academy as some fine students.

Ozpin smiled, not doubt believing in my claim to make things better, "Very well, but where is your partner?"

I grinned, "Okay Samantha, you can up now," I shouted gleefully towards the elevator.

After a moment, the elevator opened up to reveal Samantha in all her glory. "Hello," She said to the Headmaster.

...Okay then, "So yeah, basically Samantha and I need to be at Beacon, so can you sign up?" I said to the Silver haired fool, to which her promptly started using her holographic computer on his desk. Honestly, is a desk-computer or a computer-desk?

Anyway, he asked for our full names, we gave them, "Great, we signed up, right?" I asked.

"Of course, your chance to fully become a student in Beacon will be in the Initiation in a month, you must arrive via transportation of a Bullhead...I shall see you then," He explained, "You are dismissed,"

"Alright then, see ya, come on Samantha," I say as we start heading towards the elevator. I bring up my right hand and snap my fingers, which then prompted the sounds of thuds.

Turning around with a sadistic grin, Ozpin and Glynda passed out on the desk and floor, respectively.

Pulling a jar, completely out of nowhere, I open the lid and point my hand, palm first, towards them. Immediately two orbs of light came floating out of their heads and made there way to the jar. Getting inside, I promptly closed it.

"Now they won't remember us even being here," I said with an excited grin plastered on my face. Right then, we get back to the elevator, but not before going down to take someone in which they've been trying oh so hard to protect.

 **Written: 5-4-17 to 5-8-17**

 **Published: 4-16-2018**

 **And once again, I've posted another chapter with minor difficulty.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that one, we are getting close to Chapter 12, where we will _literally_ go off script. I'm very excited for that, since I won't have anymore problems with these _very_ limiting drafts.**

 **Anyway, you probably know who I was talking about at the end, so start getting excited for my awesomeness!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	11. Ch 8: Taking What's Theirs!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my O.C.

 **Chapter 8: Taking What's Theirs!**

 **My P.O.V.**

As we rode the elevator down to the bottom, my partner asked, "What do we do now?"

"We are going to the the vault, which is in the bottom floor, to take with us, a girl with _special_ powers...otherwise known as The Fall Maiden," I replied.

"You mean she's _down_ there?" She asked.

"Yeah...I forgot to tell you this, but the Maidens are _this_ world's _special people_ , where they have _magic_ based on their _season_. But when one _dies_ , their magic goes to someone in their _last thoughts_. However, it can only go to _young woman_ , so should the thought be of a guy or an old lady, it completely goes at random, until it finds a _young woman_." I said on a rather somber note, "But, I'm here to change things. See, the current Fall Maiden was attacked for some reason in which I've yet to know, took half of her power," I finished to Samantha with slightly frustrated look adorning my face. **(AN: Yes, this was made during a time where I had _no_ clue what the reason the Fall Maiden's power was _needed_ _for_. But now I know so there's that.)**

She looked thoughtful, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked with some uncertainty.

"Nope, but it's better than her dying again!" I revealed to which caused eyes to widen.

Apparently, _this_ fazed her, "How'd she die?" Samantha asked, curiosity seeping through.

"Cinder shot her through the chest with a glass arrow, which led Amber, The Fall Maiden, to die. In turn, allowing Cinder to obtain the rest of Amber's magic, and become The Fall Maiden," I explained with clenched fist, "And sometime later, Cinder killed Pyrrha the same way, only with Pyrrha on her knees, due to her Aura shattering and an arrow to the heel, at the time," I explained further.

She frowned at what I said, "That's kinda sad, so you want to change all that?" She asked, to which I nodded.

The elevator door opened, letting us know that we reached the vault room. We walked, and the place was eerily creepy to say the least. At the end of the long hall, saw a machine with a control panel and a pod on both sides of it. On our left was Amber, while the other was just empty.

Using my Semblance, I said, **"Open, First Pod!"** which did the expected. After it opened we gazed at Amber's unmoving form to reveal her scarred face.

Going to her pod, I picked her up bridal style. Again with my Semblance, I made her glow green to her heal her and her scar to make look as good as new. She stirred, but otherwise, didn't wake up.

"Now let's take her someplace where _nobody_ will _ever_ find her," I said to my partner.

"Okay," was her quick reply. Knowing what to do, she drew, with her pencil, the word, **self-destruct** on the life support machine. This would, in turn, destroy this whole damned floor...once she said the command that was.

With that done, I told her to grab my shoulder, to which, she did. Then, using my Semblance, I shouted to the room, " **Erase Any And All Video Data Of What My Partner And I Did Today!** " which, in turn, caused a green, digital-like shockwave to erupt me to expand everywhere, sorta like an EMP.

The moment after doing that, Samantha said, " **Self-destruct,"** which led the whole floor to start to explode.

Acting quickly, I made all of us vanish from the imminent catastrophe to reveal an empty room in an empty house.

Using the bed that I made appear next to me, I laid Amber on said bed.

I sighed.

 **Written: 5-8-17 to 5-9-17**

 **Published: 4-18-2018**

 **Yep! That's right! We took Amber!**

 **Keep in mind that I have a good plan for this. To anyone that can figure it out, I congratulate thee!**

 **Hint: All she was, was a girl to die? I think not!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	12. Ch 9: First Order Of Business!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 9: First Order Of Business!**

 **My P.O.V.**

After releasing my sigh, I got out of the room we were with Samantha, and closed behind my _very_ carefully and gently.

"So, what do you think of the new house?" I rhetorically asked my partner.

She looked around the house, it was a white house with a few couches around. This was essentially a copy of my original home from earth. **(Author's Note or AN: Too bad I have to move, I freaking loved that house!)** She had a look of awe across her face.

"Are those books yours?" She asked, pointing to my little stack of books and Mangas near my games.

"Yep, They're mine alright!" I said with some pride, "Ahem, Now onto more important matters, do _you_ want to unclothe her and put her in a blanket or should _I_?" I asked the artist with a perverse grin, "Or should we just leave her with those _uncomfortable_ white hospital patient-like clothes as she sleeps?" I asked rather seriously, for I was actually asking for her actual opinion.

Her answer surprised me, "I guess you can do it," She answered rather nonchalantly.

"You sure?" I asked incredulously.

"Mhm," She hummed back, not even fazed as she still gazing around.

"Okay then," I said, mind made up. Walking back into the room, I made sure to make as quiet as possible.

I saw that Amber was still sleeping on the bed, with light snoring.

Carefully going her left side of the bed, I began to undress her. I sat her up with gentle hands and pulled her top off, freeing her restricted breasts, before laying her back down. Lifting her legs a little, pulled the bottoms off as well, taking extra caution _not_ to stare, before letting her go gently back onto the bed.

Now I look at her to reveal her in all her glory, that being which was her in her birthday suit.

I then pulled up the blankets to just up her neck with a soft pillow under her head. She looked quite relaxed.

Once again, I carefully got outta the room to see Samantha, reading a draft of was literally just written, on the couch.

It's a good thing my friend knows _this_ is a story/fanfiction, otherwise she'd think iI'm a freaking god or something.

"Okay, for our first order of business as a team is: Change the past to then change future!" I said excitedly.

She looked up at me, from her spot, and smiled, "What will we do?" She asked curiously.

I grinned at that, "We'll go and change the Yellow Trailer so I, effectively, won't see that innocent bar destroyed!" I explained, "Also, I want to do what Colt did from My Turn and stop Yang like he did to that nightclub," I said as an afterthought, "But first, I'm going to make Shadow Clones of the two of us to watch over Amber, ready?" I finished and asked Samantha with some uncertainty because this _should_ be weird _literally_ be seeing yourself and even _talking_ to your own clone.

"Yeah, this'll be cool!" She said, once again surprising me. Leave to her to not at _all_ be surprised be these things.

I nod to her and, using my Semblance, got into the Cross-Finger Stance, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " I called out, instantly making a clone of me and Samantha.

Heh, I wonder how this'll turn out.

 **Written: 5-10-17 to 5-12-17**

 **Published: 4-23-2018**

 **Now you're probably wondering, "Why are you posting these chapters faster than before and why are they so short?"**

 **Well, the reason for the first question...I'm tired of having these drafts just pick up dust as I become lazy, distracted, and/or busy...it hurts man. Especially the reviews, they've been like, "Oh, haha, Mary Sue Alert,"...seriously? Come on, man I'm only human, and that's why this whole 'me being Awesome' story originated from...my hate for reality. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my life, but haven't you ever wished for more...no? Well, I have! I love having fun, it's practically my whole life. Even this story is for fun. So yeah, that's an extended answer. Please...stop the hateful, dumb, hypocritical, and sad reviews...because honestly, it makes me sad to read them. Alright?**

 **Second question, will the reason it's usually short is because it was _drafts_. You know, like the kind songwriters do before working on it. Yeah, see these drafts were from the traditional notebook lined paper. So, I didn't have as much space as I wanted to write done stuff.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	13. Ch 10: One Thing After Another!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 10: One Thing After Another!**

 **My P.O.V.**

As I was looking at my clone, I happen to see Samantha looking at her clone too.

"Wow...cool!" Samantha said in plain awe.

Upon saying so, her clone smiled, "I know right?" Samantha's clone said with a smirk.

Samantha visibly flinched at this, "You can talk?" My partner asked, curiously.

The clone nodded, "I'm exactly like you, but not really all that real," My partner's doppelganger said.

Well, that's one idea thrown down the toilet, the idea of intimacy, probably would've be nice. Oh well, if Samantha is not into it, then I can't stop her. **(AN: Yeah...I did ask that type of question to my friend. I meant what I said, if she's not into herself like, then she's not into herself like. Such is life, frankly.)**

"So, now I need the two of you to watch over our guest, Amber, for the time being," I ordered our clones, "Meanwhile Samantha and I will go and change the future, take care!" I said to our clones with slightly tired smile.

They nodded our way. Samantha then put a hand on my shoulder. We then instantly teleported out of the room.

 **Line Break!**

We arrived in front of the nightclub, like I intended. My partner then promptly let's go of my shoulder. We started walking. As we did so, I absent-mindedly turn my head to the right to see the famous motorcycle, Bumblebee. Apparently it was parked pretty close to where we _were_ standing when first arrived.

I look up a little to see the Yellow of the soon-to-be team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long. She started taking off her helmet, implying that she _just_ got here, and set it on the handle of her ride. I promptly pick up the pace with my partner and don't look in Yang's direction.

 **( Required: I Burn (Yellow Trailer) [feat. Casey Lee Williams])**

The music when stepping into the nightclub was _loud_. We ignored it and got to the bar to the left and sat down. We made sure not to make _any_ eye contact.

Looking to my left, I saw the criminal, Roman Torchwick, haggling with the bartender, Junior.

Like clockwork or something, I see Yang having _just_ _entering_ the building. She slowly walked to the bar and, like damn domino effect, Roman finished his purchase for some henchmen, and left _as_ she _literally_ _just_ missed the criminal and sat in the seat just left of me.

And here we go, the trailer now starts...or it _would've_ had I not tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

She looks my way and _has a faint blush on her face?_ After _just seeing me?_ I'll chalk it up to my Semblance having an effect on her. Heh, I mean, I guess that's to be expected since I am pretty looking, especially in this story. Quickly steering clear of that mental distraction of my awesomeness, I quickly got back to the point.

Another particular reason why I didn't let her say what she's supposed to is because I forgot what she said, I don't want her to _destroy_ this nightclub, and because it wouldn't have been a good idea to outright let her know that this place is dead end towards finding any info on her mom, Raven Branwen.

"Nice hair," I said rather absent-mindedly towards Yang. She then hold her blond hair like she's cradling it or some prized possession.

"Thanks," She said, somehow sounding kinda _shy_. Odd, that's _not_ Yang's usual way of speaking at all. _Must_ be my Semblance at work here if I'm making her blush and act shy. I got it, I must be Sasuke-level cool or crap like that. **(AN: Reference to Team Eclipse or RWBYS: The Sharingan of Beacon.** **Hmm, something is wrong, I can't find that story anymore. Maybe the original author deleted it? I seriously _can't_ find it. This can't be right.**

"I have something important to talk you about," I told her, discreetly.

She just raised an eyebrow.

 **Written: 5-12-17 to 5-16-17**

 **Published: 4-24-2018**

 **No joke, I literally _can't_ seem to find that story I pulled that inspiration from. Dammit!**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	14. Ch 11: Showing Yang The Future!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 11: Showing Yang The Future!**

 **My P.O.V.**

"What would you need to show me that's so important that we'd need to be back here?" Yang asked me.

Basically, we went to one of the backrooms of the nightclub that _would_ mostly be used for strip teasing.

In case you _were_ wondering how I _would_ know this was here, I read the fanfiction: 'My Turn' from Le MAO XXIII, where Neo would, in fact, tease Colt. **(AN: For proper clarity, MAO changed his Username some time ago. It's now called:** **P. T. Barnum. Weird right?)** However, this was interrupted because Roman called Neo to tell her of the transaction for Henchmen was done and all that.

If you were wondering where Samantha is, she's just outside the door, keeping watch.

"You're here to figure out where your mother is, right?" I asked rhetorically to Yang, which caused her eyes to look at me in shock since I basically uncovered her secret like something akin to talking about the weather. The blonde's eyes went from Lilac to Red, showing me she was ticked off, I sighed inwardly, typical blonde idiot. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, or _would have_ had I not casted a barrier spell which made her, hand first, impact and face plant on said barrier. **(AN: The barrier spell I'm using is Aqua's Basic 'Defend' Barrior spell from Kingdom Hearts** **: Birth By Sleep)**

She backed her off my mirror-like defense, "Now now, no need to lose your temper this soon, I just want to show you what will happen in the close, but far future," I said to her in a rather bored tone.

What I said seemed to garner her attention, since she looked at curious more than incredulous, "How?" She asked looking at me like I'd grown two heads.

I smiled, "My Semblance is 'Imagination', which in turn, allows me to do anything I want with no such limits," I said, making her look rather surprised, "What I can _do_ is _show you_ the future to know where your mother's been and what your mom is doing now," I finished saying, to which ended with Yang looking like she was ready to cry tears of joy.

"Okay then," She said, as a few tears were able to escape her eyes, "But I have to ask, why are you doing this for me?" She asked, I can't say I really blame her to do so.

"I'm telling _you_ this because I'm here to change the future to something that will be better," I said to the Blondie the truth. This really is my to being here in Remnant.

The idiot looked surprised, "Are you serious?" Yang asked in wonder. I inwardly deadpan, god I hate personality so much.

"Yep, here, this is _everything_ that's happened so far," I say as I _literally_ hand her copys of this _story_ to read later.

"Are you sure?" She asked, quite a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Yeah, that way you'll be in the know of what happened earlier," I told her with a trusting smile.

"So, you ready?" I asked Yang, who by then _finally_ calmed down, allowing her eyes to go back to their original color.

"Alright," She said, "But, is there anything _else_ you need to tell me?" She asked with mild uncertainty.

"Yeah actually, before I show you what your mom, Raven, has been doing, I need to show _your_ future _would've_ been like had I never met you," I said, causing her eyes to look at me in surprise, "Now, close your eyes," I lightly commanded her, to which, she then, obeyed.

Placing my forehead against her's, I used my Semblance to show her _my_ memories of the _real_ future.

I showed her when she destroyed the nightclub from the Yellow Trailer, Going to Beacon Academy with Ruby Rose, meeting Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, forming Team RWBY, the reveal of Blake's Faunus heritage, the food fight with Team JNPR, Searching for answers to the White Fang, Team RWBY's Meeting or Run-in with Neo, The dance, Going to Mountain Glenn, The Grimm Breach of Vale, The Vytal Festival, The Fall of Beacon, Yang's arm being sliced off by Adam Taurus,

And meeting Raven Branwen for the first time.

 **Written: 5-16-17 to 5-17-17**

 **Published: 4-27-2018**

 **Prepare to be excited because in the next chapter, I'll finally be free of the drafted chapters of this story! I hope you're ready!**

 **Also, please keep in mind that this chapter was originally made before Volume 5 came out, so sorry if you didn't see any other facts from the show that were thrown into the memories, Got it?**

 **Favorite, Follow, and/or Review what you think, but please nothing negative, ok?**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	15. Ch 12: My Awakening!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Behold! It is finally time for long awaited chapter 12! In this chapter, I shall finally be free from my original draft chapters and make chapters as long as I want!**

 **Hint: The drafted words completely _end_ the moment music is involved. Best be prepared!**

 **Chapter 12** **: My Awakening!**

 **My P.O.V.**

Yang gasped as I calmly leaned my head away from hers, "Wow...that was _a lot_ to take in," She said with very heavy breaths. Indeed, as I basically shoved memories, that she didn't even get yet, into her brain, most likely caused a mental headache.

"Yep and what I showed you is what _would've_ had I _not_ come to this _world_ to fix the broken future," I said with a grin, comfortably crossing my arms together, as per usual.

"You came from another world? But wait, you're _human_ ,right?" She double-asked me in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, where I'm from is called Earth where this particular world is _fiction_. Also, yeah, I am human," I answered the two question with confidence, as I figured she would ask questions such as this.

"Wait," Yang started. Give it a moment, "Our world is fiction from _your_ world, is what you're saying, right?" She asked, rather dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's how I _even_ know what happened in the future," I answered simply.

"Ok then. So, what now?" The blonde asked.

"We stay the course, _don't_ destroy the bar, get ready for Beacon, and probably _don't_ overreact when seeing your mom," I said rather seriously, "Oh but before you go, do what you gotta do, you wanted me to tell me about your mom," Yang perked up at this, "Well here goes, from I think I know, your mom didn't abandon you because she flat out didn't want you, but because she left to go care for her Bandit tribe **(AN: Originally, I thought it was a Branwen family tribe, but after watching Volume 5, I've learned that they're not all Branwen, sure they are a 'family' but not of blood. Honestly, when I heard 'tribe', I thought, "Oh, so a clan then...Red eyes, maybe it's like the Uchiha Clan!" Nope, apparently Raven's portal 'technique' _is_ _not_ a technique, but apart of her Semblance of 'Bonds'...Really!?! So, first you throw us off about it being 'All Branwen' and now you're mimicking the bonds between Naruto and Sasuke, they even have Blonde and Black hair! (Respectively) Why do you screw with us RoosterTeeth!?! _Sigh_ Enough rambling, onto the story!)** and, unfortunately, Taiyang Xiao Long, your dad, made her choose between him or the tribe," I explained, to which made her eyes go wide, "Also, he, Qrow Branwen, and Summer Rose, didn't want you to live Raven's kind of life...Happy?" I finished, somewhat sarcastically to the Brawler.

I had told essentially what I knew and some, I hope, accurate details from the story: 'Naruto the Deadly Nightshade' by fairy tail dragon slayer or as many people call him (or her), 'FTDS'. **(AN: For the record, this _was_ from when I _really_ thought what I read was _true_...Nope! Apparently _not_!!!)**

"T-thank you," Yang forced out as she was _crying_ a little. **(AN: This was inspired by the story:** **'Naruto the Forced Fighter'** **Chapter 4 for details.)**

I had to make things clear, "Now, I need to promise me something," Yang looked up, I didn't give time to respond, "Don't tell anyone what happened here today, I don't want to be known as someone just yet-"

 **(Required: Simple and Clean Orchestra Version from the Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance opening)**

"Huh?" I let out as I started to glow and float a few inches from ground, Yang looked from where she was sitting and looked alarmed/surprised. We both heard the music...I know this theme!

 **Line Break!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Samantha from outside the door started to hear music, _'Hmm, it sounds like that one song Fernando asked to listen to...but why is it playing now?'_ Samantha thought as she absent-mindedly inspected her special pencil.

 **Line Break!**

 **My P.O.V.**

Suddenly, I started to get flashes, in my head!, _'Ow! What the hell! What is this!?!'_ I internally shouted as flashes of memories started getting shoved into my brain! Grad-Nite, Graduation, Travel, Drama, Saying bye to my friends, My story!

 _'What the!?! I've been neglecting the story for_ 11 months Another thought crossed my poor head, _'Wait wha? This story is has branches like a family tree!?! Awesome!_ I thought excitedly.

Yang's face, still staring at my floating form, slowly from surprised to confused, "Uhh, I hate to interrupt your moment, but what's going on?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused.

I inwardly sighed, _'Typical,'_ I thought as I looked at her. Slowly, I returned to the ground and my body stopped glowing. Apparently, right now I'm 18 years old. This'll be interesting to say the least.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Well, long story short, I'm apparently 11 months older when the music _started_!" I said to the damn blonde.

She looked incredulous, "Wait...are you saying that your linked to your umm, 'Author' self?" The dummy said.

"You be correct my dear, but this changes _nothing_ toward my plans...also I've obtained some new information you _need_ to hear!" I tell the annoying brawler seriously.

She puts her attention to me, "Really? What?" She asked excitedly.

I am _very_ tempted towards _not_ telling her but this _is_ info that she needs to hear...but first, "What is your favorite fairy tale?" I asked Yang cryptically.

"Uh-huh? What this got to do with everything?" Yang asked more confused than before.

I got fed up, "It has to do _with everything_ Now answer the damn question!" I exclaimed, annoyed at how stupid this girl was, god!

"Okay, okay...no need to get so worked up...umm," I got an explosive tick mark, "Okay, so there's none that comes to mind, hehe," She said sheepishly.

"Fine! I'll cut to the chase, you ever heard of the Four Maidens?" I asked, doing my absolute best _not_ to use a **Chaos Blast** in this room! Yes, I _would_ use

Shadow the Hedgehog's explosive attack as an excuse to explode in anger, I'm crazy like that!

"Oh, that! Well, it's these girls helping an Old Hermit and said at the end gives them magic to help people, right?" She said, with a rather unsure expression, probably afraid I might snap at her.

"Yep, close your eyes again," I ordered her suddenly.

"Wha-But-" Interrupted!

"I said close your eyes...Okay?" I said to her sweetly.

Seeming to notice how dangerous my expression was for her life, she closed her eyes again.

Doing the same progress as before, placing my forehead against hers, I used my Semblance, once again to show her the _new_ future.

I showed her the time of her: Whining about her lost arm, Getting a stupid robotic arm, Meeting Raven Branwen, Learning that Raven can turn into a raven (go figure), Learning about the Maidens with Weiss, Learning that Ozpin _was_ the Old Hermit, Protecting Haven Academy, Learning that her own mom _is_ the Spring Maiden, and finally obtaining one of the four Relics.

Yang gasped, again, as I leaned my head away from hers.

She looked like she had an epiphany, "Wait a minute, what about you saying that my mom still caring for me, what you've shown says otherwise," She said, looking a little pale.

"Apparently she does, her Semblance is a Semblance of 'Bonds' meaning that she'd _have_ to care about you in order to help you at _all_!" I retorted, not one to be outdone by her, logic be damned!

"Oh...yeah, I guess that makes sense...hehe, sorry about that," Yang said sheepishly.

 _'Yeah, you should be sorry,_ I inwardly said to her, not that she'd hear it. " _Sigh_. Anyway, I gotta, enact my plan to fix the future, see you at Beacon," I said to her, to which, she nodded, "Oh! Before I forget, _don't_ tell anyone what has happened here, got it?" I asked her, to be sure.

"Yep, got it bro," She joked.

"I ain't yo bro, Blondie!" I countered, to which, earned me a 'Dammit!'.

"See ya!" I said said, heading to the door.

"Wait!" She stopped.

" _Groans_ , What is it now!" I complained to her, turning a little towards her to show my menacing Golden eye!

"Uh-Um, You never told me your name," She clarified, with fear present on her face.

"Oh...Well, Blondie, my name is Fernando, the Imagination User! Be pleased to make my acquaintance!" I said with sadistic grin.

"Yea-Wha-Hey, don't you pull a fast on me!" Yang shouted in indignation.

"I just did Blondie, now aren't you gonna finish your introduction? I got places to be, ya know!" I reminded her to hurry up.

"Huh? Oh-Uh, right. Ahem, my name is Yang Xiao Long, half-sister to Ruby Rose, and full blown bombshell!" Yang said, I won't lie, the urge to snap her neck was _strong_ , but I was able to keep myself under control...I'm crazy, I know this, but I'm not insane...yet!

"Alright! Well, once again, see ya!" I said as turned heel, opened the door and then, let Yang pass through first.

"Bye!" The bombshell said as she left the hall to probably leave the building.

" _Sigh_. I swear, she gives Blonde people a bad name," I thought out loud, with only Samantha in earshot.

"Really? How so?" My partner asked, with genuine concern.

"I have a couple of Blonde friends, but they're not as _dumb_ as Yang Xiao Long. _Sigh_ , I need a soda," I said in exasperation, "Come on, let's go eat, my treat!" I said tiredly to **S**.

"Sure, let's go then!" Samantha said as she skipped her way outta the hallway.

"Keh, despite being in new world, I _now_ that things will be fun," I said to myself, with a chuckle, "Alright, let's get the move on!" I shouted as I ran to catch up to my partner in this world.

This was probably my best idea to have fun yet!

 **Original Drafted (But unfinished) Writting Began: 5-17-17**

 **Published: 4-29-2018**

 **It is done... _finally_! After having these drafts for 11 months, I have finally completed this chapter and moved on!**

 **Now I shall finally be making original chapters from now on that are not _mere_ drafts...I have ascended!**

 **Also, keep in mind, I never _named_ this Chapter originally. The name of this Chapter is completely undrafted for those, like me, care.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and/or Review what you think, but please nothing negative, ok?**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	16. Ch 13: An Overview Of This World!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Chapter 13: An Overview Of This World!**

 **My P.O.V.**

We had made it, like I said, to a local restaurant to eat. I discreetly used my Semblance to pop some Lien, the currency of this world, into my pocket, thankfully just enough to enjoy.

"So, what do you think of Remnant so far?" I asked my partner, as she was sitting across from me.

"Remnant?" She asked.

"This _world_?" I said to jog her memory.

"Oh, right! Hmm...seems nice, I guess. Doesn't seem that different from Earth," She said, thoughtfully.

"Heh, I wish that _were_ the case," I thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked, curiously.

"Well, the rest of the world is royally _screwed_ ," I started, causing an eyebrow to be risen in response, "Let me give you a brief rundown, there are four kingdoms, no monarchy, that are basically safe havens from the monsters out in the world, the Grimm," I continued, causing Samantha to look at me with disbelieving eyes.

"If that's true, then how come the people here are so relaxed, shouldn't they, I don't know, panic?" Samantha asked, raising a good point and directing my attention to people near us and the people walking outside, not even looking like they were afraid of _anything_.

" _Yeah_ , people are a little dumber _here_ than the people of Earth," I looked at Samantha, seeing her raise an eyebrow in confusion, "The creatures of Grimm, unfortunately, sense Negative Emotions, that's _why_ people _are_ so relaxed, so that they _won't_ have an attack on the Kingdom of Vale," I explained to my partner, causing her let out a nod in understanding, "That's not all, see when people think that _nothing_ is going to attack, they instinctively are in a good mood. However, if something were, to say, cause a panic, then an overwhelming amount of Grimm would come and then lead to a bloodbath," I stated, letting Samantha's expression to take a serious turn, "That's _why_ there are _even_ Huntsman Academies in all four Kingdoms of Remnant, to train Huntsman and Huntresses to put their lives on the line to help people who _can't_ protect themselves," I said to which, Samantha took a look slight awe, "However, this comes at a cost, people who feel safe tend to take their safety for granted and are ungrateful, despite the fact that Huntsman and/or Huntresses do their best to defend the people... _Sigh_ honestly _some_ of these people are worthless pieces of trash that deserve to _die_!" I finished in a livid tone.

My friend looked surprised, "Why? Did they do something wrong?" Samantha asked, directing the conversation to my last comment.

"Yeah, you ever heard of a Faunus?" I asked my artful partner.

She shook her head, "No, I think you left that out," Samantha said, now curious.

"Ah, sorry. A Faunus would essentially be a person who has an animal trait attached to them," I said truthfully.

"You mean like a furry?" Samantha asked.

"Pfft, hehe...umm, yeah haha!" I answered, trying my hardest not to laugh at the simplistic way of identifying a Faunus.

"Something wrong with what I said?" Samantha asked with genuine confusion.

"Ahem, not really...but imagine a Faunus like a human but with like, say, cat ears on their head," I elaborated for her.

She looked at my head, then my face, and took a thoughtful look, "So, their humans who are part animal?" She asked, mild disbelief written on her face.

"Bullseye!" I congratulated with a thumbs up to her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, why would I be lying about this sort of thing?" I rhetorically asked, which lead to give me a sheepish look, "Anyway, back on topic, the Faunus, despite having extra appendages like a tail and/or ear, which shouldn't be that much of a big deal, were very much hated by many humans here," I said with dark look cast to our table.

"Why would they hate them?" She asked with curiosity evident on her face.

"You remember the history of the Black people back in oue world?" I asked, she tilted her head to acknowledge, "Well, it's apparently like that, they're different, not human, as such the Faunus want the same thing the Blacks already achieved, equality. So, they formed an organization that is known as 'The White Fang' which, at first, was a peaceful protest group." I explained with annoyed eyes cast everywhere but my friend.

Samantha's look of awe slowly turned to concern, "I'm guessing that a 'but' in there, huh?" She asked.

"You'd be right! The White Fang, unfortunately, became a bit of an extremist group after the old leader, Ghira Belladonna, Blake's father, stepped down and Sienna Khan took his place," I said, letting Samantha's expression to turn to one of shock, "And since then, the White Fang has been looking for equality through fear instead of peaceful protests...another problem with this is that some Faunus _actually_ want to drive humans to extinction because they think they're better," I said, making Samantha give me a skeptical look.

"So?" She trailed, for me to elaborate.

"Long story short, 1. most humans don't like Faunus because they're "Different" and classify them as "Animals" even though they are _people_. 2. most Faunus don't like humans because of they mistreat them and as such, some want peace while others wants humans to _die_...still following me?" A nod, "3. In my opinion, this is goddamn pointless! In a sense, humans started it and now things are _very_ strained between the two races...so, if you ever want to be friends with a Faunus, just know that they, at first, won't trust you," I finished my full-blown explanation.

"Alright, so what do we do now," Samantha asked.

I pondered, "Let's go to 'Dust 'Till Dawn', that's where we'll meet another main character of this god-forsaken world," I said.

"Alright," She said as she got off here seat with me. I left the money on the table as we left to go find little red.

Hehe, this will be fun!

 **Writting Started: 4-30-2018**

 **Published: 5-11-2018**

 **Well, here it is. My first full original chapter for 'The Imagination User!'**

 **I won't lie, I _never_ thought I'd _actually_ have the motivation to continue this. No seriously, I was _so_ lazy that I _actually_ thought of _just_ leaving the drafts and the story itself, alone.**

 **I am very proud of myself, because I was able to overcome that! I hope you people understand what I'm talking about.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait. I admit I got distracted with the Webtoons story of 'The Gamer', 'Nano List', and 'Oh! Holy'** **. They were great stories, especially 'The Gamer', if you see it, tell me what you think of it...honestly, I found concept rather inspiring...be sure to remember that for a future chapter...alright?**

 **Favorite, Follow, and/or Review what you think, but please nothing negative, ok?**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**


	17. Author's Announcement Chapter!

**The Imagination User!**

 **Announcement Chapter!**

So...I messed up.

Yeah, okay, biggest understatement of the past few months.

So, I said I would return. I was not joking and I feel rathered ashamed to admit that the media, the video games, and Kingdom Hearts III kept me occupied.

I have been posting a lot, recently, on You tube. Info in my profile if you want to see my Playlist.

I will be fixing my chapters to fix my story out probably.

So yeah, look forward to me somewhat returning.

Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day.

Sorry I left you people for a year. I'm only human.

 **Writing Started: 5-3-2019**

 **Published: Undetermined!**


End file.
